Doom in popular culture
In addition to the officially licensed spin-offs, the popularity of Doom has resulted in a large number of homages in other media. In games : Main article: Doom references in other games In television ]] * In an early episode of Friends, Chandler suggests playing Doom while using his laptop help Ross decide between Julie or Rachel. *In an episode of "The Simpsons", Homer is in a career consultant's office and the consultant is playing Doom. *The game was shown briefly during an episode of Family Guy (Season 4B, Episode 4, "PTV"). The opening credits for this show were done in the style of The Naked Gun, with Stewie Griffin driving his Big Wheel through various pop culture references. During this sequence, Stewie drives through the fifth level of Doom and rams an Imp, killing it. *In the American TV Show Mystery Science Theater 3000, Mike Nelson explains that in his job all he did was play Doom. In a commercial for the episode "The Starfighters", Crow and Mike are playing Doom as Tom Servo introduces the next episode. *Code Monkeys is a show on G4 which takes place in a 1980's game company. In an episode of the show called "Wrassle Mania" John Romero goes on a thirty second pitch meeting with Larrity (the company's boss). As they walk through the hall Romero explains the plot of Doom and Larrity makes fun of it. The hall they walk through is a parody of the actual gameplay of Doom. In other fiction homage to Doom called DUMB]] *Doom, as well as "Labyrinth of Death" (Лабиринт Смерти), a fictional virtual reality multiplayer game inspired by Doom ideas and images, is extensively featured in the Labyrinth of Reflections trilogy by Russian author Sergey Lukyanenko. *In a Simpsons Comic, the nerds from Springfield University become rich after a computer game resembling Doom (but with Homer as the marine) is accidentally uploaded onto the Internet by Bart. The nerds reveal that the game was unfinished, and that they were going to add fantasy creatures, character progression and a plot. * The film Naqoyqatsi includes a video clip from Doom (around the 1:11 mark). * In the film Wild Hogs, a police officer describes how he acquired his badge over the internet, noting that "for firearms training, they just told us to play Doom". After the large fight at the end of the film, he also says "wow, that was like, level twelve of Doom". In music *The Smashing Pumpkins credit id Software for the Doom rocket launcher sound effect which is used as a sample on the song Where Boys Fear to Tread off the album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. This sound effect points to the relationship between Doom and The Smashing Pumpkins in the SPISPOPD joke. *Finnish grindcore band Rotten Sound's album Murderworks has a song called "Doom", which samples shotgun firing sounds as well as several imp and zombie sounds. * The song Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? (English: Do you want to see the bed in flames?) by Rammstein samples the Doomguy's dying scream and shotgun reloading sounds. * The band Lollipop Lust Kill wrote a song titled "Knee Deep in the Dead" paying homage to the game. * The song "My Domain" on the Dark Nebula album Dreamfuel features samples of various speeches from Doom. * Lemon Demon's song "Bad idea" samples death sounds of zombies and demons, teleportation, the rocket launcher, and the super shotgun. * Arctic Monkeys' song "Perhaps Vampires is a Bit Strong But..." contains the line "...'cause you are the big Rocket Launcher and I'm just the Shotgun", possibly referring to two weapons from the game. See also * References to Classic Doom in Doom 3 * Easter eggs * Trivia * Arcade External links *IMDb: Doom TV, movie and video game connections *IMDb: Doom II TV, movie and video game connections Sources * * * Category:Community Category:Lists